


Payback

by Verai



Series: Double Dedication [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Minor Name Calling, Neck Grabbing, Rough Sex, Teasing, minor degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur and Thorne go out on an errand without telling you. When you find out what it is, you aren't happy that they kept it from you. So you plan a little payback.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Thorne Morgan/Reader
Series: Double Dedication [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775623
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little drabble a while back and several people wanted more. So here we go. Also there is a bit of Mary Linton bad mouthing in here, but I personally don't dislike her; I just find her to be a weak-willed character.

“Hosea, have you seen Arthur and Thorne?”

The older man put down his book and looked up at you, raising an eyebrow. “They didn’t tell you?”

You shook your head.

He picked his book back up. “They’re on an errand. They’ll be back before dark.”

You cocked your hip, arms akimbo. “What kind of errand?”

Hosea let out a small sigh. “I don’t know. Ask them when they come back.”

He knew. You knew that he knew. He knew that you knew that he knew. But he wasn’t saying anything else, diving back into his book without another word.

You huffed and went back to your chores, waiting for an opportune time. When Susan was busy supervising the girls who were washing clothes at the river, you snuck over to the horse area, grabbed one of the wagon horses, and left for the nearby town to see if you could catch sight of the twins.

***

It wasn’t hard to spot them, even from a few houses away. You hitched your horse at the general store and snuck around to find them standing on the porch of some farmhouse, bickering in low tones. You crept along as quietly as you could, hiding behind the next door building and craning your neck around the corner to hear while keeping the rest of your body hidden.

“You didn’t have to come.”

“I didn’t want you to do anything stupid.”

“I wouldn’t leave.”

“Mary has a way of wrapping you around her finger.”

“She doesn’t—”

The sound of a door creaking open interrupted Arthur’s reply. You could barely make out the woman beyond the large bodies of the two men blocking your view.

“Arthur!” she said happily.

“Mary,” Arthur said politely.

“And… Thorne,” she said with a hint of distaste. You immediately wanted to slap her.

“Why do you need help?” Thorne barked, his tone hard and impatient.

You could hear her taking a few steps around the porch. “It’s Jaimie. He’s been brainwashed by cultists! Please, bring him back, he won’t listen to me.”

“What, and your father won’t come get his own son?” Thorne snarked.

“He… He won’t,” she replied, sounding hurt.

“Mary…” Arthur said, the sympathetic tone in his voice grating on your insecurities.

“Surprise, surprise,” Thorne bit out. “Arthur, we don’t need to help, he’s a grown man, he can make his own decisions.”

Arthur was quiet.

“Arthur,” Thorne said more urgently.

“I’ll help,” Arthur finally said. He mumbled something else afterwards, but you didn’t catch it.

Thorne was silent, but after a few moments, he nodded. “Fine,” he grunted.

You didn’t wait to see any more. Leaving quietly, you concocted a plan. Stopping by both the doctor’s for some herbs and the general store for some beer, you mounted up and went back to camp.

***

You had heard from Tilly previously about the woman named Mary Gillis, the woman who had Arthur’s heart for a time, but did not accept Thorne and tried to drive a wedge between them, tried to take Arthur away from his own family. Tilly’s dislike of the woman was very clear, but having just seen proof of Mary’s disapproval of Thorne, you were more than willing to believe Tilly’s observations to be fact rather than personal opinion.

Arthur had kept this from you. You felt betrayed. You knew he wouldn’t go back to her, that was crystal clear. But the fact that he didn’t tell you where he was going, that he didn’t trust you enough, was a blow to your ego. Your feelings hurt, you decided with a clarity that belied the swirl of emotions in your heart to teach him a lesson. 

But for your plan to work, you had to trick them both as a pair. You felt a little bad about having to trick Thorne as well, but to be fair, he didn’t tell you where they were going either. That made him just as guilty. Almost.

***

"That was a waste of time."

"Jaime needed to get out of there."

"Then maybe his  _ father _ shoulda went and got him. Not us. Not you."

"Thorne…"

"I know you said it was for his sake, not Mary's. But dammit, when she left, you looked like a kicked puppy."

"I just…" 

"Just what, Arthur?" 

"Just regrettin' all that time with her, that's all."

"Good. Remember who has our hearts now."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Speakin' of…"

They had returned to camp to find that their love had not come to greet them. Heading over to their tent, they found a letter in the middle of the cot. Arthur looked at Thorne, who shrugged. Grabbing it and opening it carefully, Arthur read it out loud. 

"My lovely men, meet me at the hotel in town. I'm treating you to a nice dinner and a warm bed, to reward you for working so hard lately."

Thorne grinned. "Race ya."

***

At the hotel, you smiled as you saw the two of them hitching their horses. You called to them from the window and waved, acting like a happy wife. 

Grinning together, they quickly made their way upstairs to your hotel room, where you had some meals and beers all ready for them. 

They didn't know that you had laced it all with some sleeping herbs. 

As the three of you dug into your food, you asked them where they had gone all day. 

"An old friend asked me to get a relative out of that cult, you know, the Chelonians."

"Did it pay well?" you asked, knowing full well that Mary wouldn't have given them anything. 

Arthur shook his head. "Just did it as a favor. 

"We found some poor idiots to rob on the way back, so it wasn't a total loss," Thorne added. 

You laughed. "Tell me more about these Chelonians."

***

After regaling you about how they talked about turtles for half an hour just to get the cult to lower their guard long enough to get the young man named Jaime out of there, you noticed that their heads were starting to nod off. 

"More beer, boys?" you asked, pulling out two more bottles from the bag you had brought with you. 

"Sure," Arthur slurred. 

Turning away from them, you pulled out the sprig of the sleeping herb that you had been steeping in the beer and brought the bottles to them. 

They drank and told you more stories. With each passing minute, their speech stumbled, their movements slowed, their eyes blinked more in an attempt to stay awake. 

Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep in their chairs.

You grinned. It was time to work. 

***

“Wh.. what happened?”

“That li’l minx...”

Thorne and Arthur were both surprised and a little confused to the scene they had awoken to. The last thing they remembered was you giving them another drink.

You had tied them to their chairs and waited for them to come around. And now... now the fun was going to begin.

“Hello boys,” you purred as you walked around them, your hips swinging as you brushed your hand along each of their shoulders.

“Darlin’...” Arthur said as he tried to reach out for you, before he realized with a frown and a confused grunt that he was securely tied to his chair.

“Let us go,” Thorne snarled softly, already pulling at his ropes.

“Hmmm.... no. I think I’ll just take care of myself tonight, and you two just be good and watch.” You simpered at them as you dragged hands along your body, making exaggerated sounds of pleasure. “Oooh, I’m starting to get wet.”

You laughed as you watched them struggle. “This is what happens when you don’t tell me you’re going somewhere. This is what happens when I wake up alone with just a note saying ‘we’ll return at sundown.’” You reached up and fondled your breasts with one hand as you continued to walk around them. “I can take care of myself too, you know.”

With both of them looking at you in rapt attention, you started to slowly remove your clothing. As your shirt and chemise started to slide off your shoulders and to the floor, the men’s eyes followed your every movement, their pants growing tighter as they strained in their ropes. In a moment of complete uninhibited madness, you bent over and flipped your skirt up, waving your derriere in front of them as you slid your drawers off.

“You’re askin’ fer it,” Thorne growled.

Saying nothing, you just turned around and smiled at him before removing your skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Dressed in only your stockings and boots, you kicked off your boots before walking up to Thorne, putting one foot up on his knee, showing off your legs. He stared, breathing heavily as you slowly rolled the stocking down. Removing it and tossing it into your pile of clothes, you stepped down and turned away, giving him a perfect view of your ass while you put your foot up on Arthur’s knee and did the same thing. 

“You were bad today, weren’t you?” you cooed at him as you threw your other stocking into the pile with a bit of anger. “You didn’t tell me where you went.”

Arthur’s eyes pleaded with you. “Didn’t think you needed to know, darlin’,” he rasped.

Lightly pressing your foot against his balls, he groaned. 

“You didn’t  _ think _ ,” you retorted, moving away from him. “Neither of you did.”

Moving to the bed, you sat down at the edge facing them and spread your legs. “Now you get to watch while I take care of myself, and you two can just suffer.”

Sliding your fingers along your slit, you watched them as they watched you, and part of you started to truly enjoy yourself. You leaned your head back and moaned, letting your hips rise a bit, writhing on the bed as you started to get into it, feeling that delightful build-up of pleasure.

Then you heard wood snapping and you brought your head up. Watching in both fascination and anticipation, you felt your heart pound as Thorne broke his chair apart with sheer strength, quickly loosening the ropes around them. He turned his hungry gaze upon you, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He stalked towards you as he pulled open the fly of his jeans, quickly freeing his cock, stroking it with one hand as he reached for you with the other.

“Sweetheart...” he growled.

His hand wrapped around your neck as he pushed you down. Using his knee to spread your legs apart, he pressed his cock inside of you, not waiting another second. He sank in quickly, your wet channel inviting him inside, despite your annoyance.

“Bastard,” you gritted out.

“I told you, you were askin’ fer it,” he rumbled as he started thrusting hard, giving you no chance to escape. His hand around your throat tightened slightly as he grabbed your ankle with his other hand to hold it high. As you mewled helplessly, you watched Thorne turn to Arthur with a wicked grin.

“Feelin' guilty, Arthur?” he taunted.

Arthur merely growled.

“You just sit there then.” Thorne turned back to you, letting go of your throat to grip your jaw, shaking your head slightly. “Looks like our little  _ slut _ needs a good fuck.”

You moaned. You’d come to love Thorne’s dirty talk, the way he was so vulgar when he was balls deep inside of you. You loved the way his eyes lit up as he slammed into you, as if taking you was his greatest joy.

“Hear that? Hear how much she loves getting fucked?” Thorne sneered as he pounded you into the bed, a dark chuckle rumbling from his chest. “Make sure he hears how much you love being my cock slut.”

You let out a strangled cry of pleasure as Thorne rutted into you faster, harder, the slapping of flesh filling the room.

The sound of a chair cracking and falling apart drew both of your attention.

Arthur stomped over, angry and horny. He promptly shoved Thorne out of the way before he bent over, grabbed you by the neck and kissed you passionately, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth as he took every last breath you had.

Thorne could only laugh. “Took ya long enough. Been wanting to stuff her beautiful mouth with my cock anyway.”

Arthur pulled away, grabbed you by the hips, and flipped you over, lifting you up so you could get your knees onto the bed. You could hear him unbuttoning his fly as Thorne climbed onto the bed, spreading his legs and stroking his cock.

“Come here, sweetness,” he coaxed. “Suck me off.”

You leaned down and took his hard shaft into your mouth, the salty bitterness of the beginning of his spend filling your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, you wrapped one hand around his thick girth, using your other hand to massage his balls just the way he liked it. You were rewarded with a low groan and his hands tangling in your hair, pulling gently as his hips twitched slightly upwards.

“So good, goddamn,” he growled as he leaned his head back and let out a shuddering sigh of pleasure.

Arthur’s hands gripped your hips once more as he guided himself inside of you. You moaned around Thorne’s cock in your mouth as Arthur pushed in until his hips were flush with your ass. Leaning forward, she kissed your shoulder, giving you a teasing nip and a lick before standing upright again. His hips drew back and then snapped forward, making you squeal in surprised before he started to fuck you in earnest; his raging lust would not be denied this night.

“Darlin’, yer the only one fer us,” Arthur said between thrusts, grabbing your upper arms and pulling you towards him, making you arch your back. This position made your breasts thrust forward and bounce as he took you like a wolf in heat, his hips unable to stop, his breath ragged with exertion.

You saw Thorne smile, his eyes taking in the sight of you above him, your tits bouncing so beautifully, your moans music to his ears. He stroked his cock as he watched you getting rammed from behind, his eyes burning with lust.

“That’s it, moan for us, our little slut,” Thorne said with a low voice. “You love how our cocks fill you up, hm? Can’t get enough of us, can ya?”

“Oh lord, can’t get enough,” you keened, your body fully in rhythm with Arthur’s thrusts.

“Tell him how much you need him,” Thorne ordered.

You turned your head to look at Arthur. His face was contorted with passion, sweat dripping off his brow as he moaned quietly. Catching your eyes, he grinned as he reached down and rubbed your core.

“I need you Arthur,” you pleaded. “Need you to spend in me, please!”

“Oh darlin’, oh fuck,” he gasped as he suddenly came, your words triggering his release like nothing else. He held you tight to his chest as he thrust as hard as ever, his cock spilling deep inside of you as he continued to rub your clit, making you quake in his arms. The feeling of his spend filling you, so much that it was spilling out, made your pleasure hit its limit. You let out a cry as you released, your body shaking from the euphoria flashing through your body. 

Murmuring your name over and over into your ear as he came down from his high, Arthur shuddered and let his cock slowly slide from you, his spend dripping down your thigh as he took a step back and let out a shaky breath.

“My turn,” Thorne said, catching you as you fell into his lap, and he lifted you up and dropped you onto his fully erect manhood.

“Oh lord!” you cried out. 

Wasting no time, Thorne started to piston up into you, bouncing you on his cock with the strength of his hips. You watched Arthur lay on the bed and watch as you were made into Thorne’s plaything, his hands on your hips manipulating your speed and your angle as he wished. 

“Such a good sex doll,” he purred as he sped up. “Goin’ to fill you up, sweetness, you ready?”

“Always,” you breathed. 

“Good girl,” he moaned. “Now take it, take my spend.” His hips thrust up once, twice, then one last time as he held your hips flush to his, his cock pulsing inside of you as he released. He leaned his head back, panting as he filled you up, letting out a sigh and a grunt as he finished.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he said shakily. “You really are the best woman in the world.”

You grinned. “Don’t forget that, especially when you think you can do something without telling me. Without  _ trusting  _ me.”

Arthur reached for you, pulling you off Thorne and draping you over his body. His arms went around you and held you close. “I’m sorry darlin’. We…  _ I _ should’ve told you. Should’ve trusted you.”

Thorne rolled over to his side and languidly stroked your back. “And I shoulda told him not to be a dumbass.”

You giggled at Arthur’s look of annoyance. Then you raised yourself up, resting your forearms on Arthur’s chest. Staring him straight in his beautiful eyes, you said with no room for argument, “Tell me who the woman was you met today.”

Arthur sighed. “A long time ago, I was courtin’ a lady, Mary. I asked her to marry me, I was so taken with her.”

Thorne interrupted. “But she didn’t like me none, and she didn’t like gettin’ her hands dirty. So I tricked her, invited her out to dinner instead of Arthur, and called her out on her bullshit.”

“I was so mad, but when I saw the two o’ them, glarin’ at each other at the restaurant, I thought, did I really know Mary, or was she just showin’ me one side of her? So I took her aside, and we got to talkin’, and she finally said what I knew in my heart, just didn’t want to admit.”

“She wanted to take Arthur away, separate him from his family. From me.”

“So I let her go.”

Arthur’s look of pain made you feel a bit bad about tricking them. Emotions were difficult to deal with; you understood that, even as you burned with your own.

Thorne snorted. “She didn’t want you anyway, Arthur. She wanted the  _ idea  _ of you.”

“Don’t mean you hafta be rude.”

“For what she put you through? I’ll be as rude as I like.”

Arthur sighed. “Fine. She’s history, anyway.” He smiled gently at you, cupping your cheek with his warm hand. “We have someone who accepts both of us, and that’s worth more than gold”

Thorne scooted closer and pulled you off of Arthur’s chest, sandwiching you between the two of them. “The finest lady that ever was,” he said reverently as he kissed your shoulder.

You smiled as you snuggled against their big bodies, feeling safe, warm, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagining this got me all hot and bothered! I hope you enjoyed this story too, thanks for reading!


End file.
